


The Next Day

by deadforsevenyears



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baby Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadforsevenyears/pseuds/deadforsevenyears
Summary: Logan figures out he's trans a little later. So of course he does what an sane person doesHe runs away leaving his boyfriend and new born son behind.Five years later and the past comes back to smack Logan in the face(My first fic)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 87





	1. Prologue

Logan slipped quietly out of bed and out of the room, moving as quickly as he could without waking up two others sleeping in the room. Once he was at the door he looked back one last time and scans the room making note that he had indeed left the letter on the bedside table. Then his eyes feel on the sleeping form of his boyfriend, and their son. 

A quiet "I'm sorry," breaks the quiet of the room as he turns to leave. Quickly leaves the house and down to his friends car waiting in front of the house. 

"You okay Logan?" Emile questions a look of worry on his face at his friend's tears.  
"I'll be okay em it's for the best," Logan wipes away his tears "if I told him he'd hate me. Our family's would hate me"  
"You'll be okay Lo maybe he'll be accepting one day in the future but for now let's go" 

Drives away from the house, the small southern town out west towards the college they both got accepted into. Towards a new life, free of homophobia and transphobia of that small southern town.


	2. Five years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so we begin

Logan had just entered his last year of his college degree, been on T for the past two years and had started working at the local library. He was happy now, despite the twinge of guilt he feels whenever he sees a dad with a toddler. 

"Earth to chromebook come in chromebook" 

With a sigh Logan looks up from the computer he was working on to see his roommate Remy Somile "yes Remy how might I be able to help you?" 

"Ok ok so you know my boyfriend right? Well his brother is moving here next week and we were thinking about setting you two up on a date?" Remy sits on Logan's desk 

"No absolutely not you know what happened last time" 

"Ok yes that guy was a major transphobe but trust me. You are both loners, you spend all day working and he spends all his time with his son you'd be perfect together" 

Logan sighs and rubs his temples "I will think about it okay?" Logan is too tired to regret that and the moment but he knows he will in the morning.

"Yesss you won't regret this Logan!" Remy gets up and darts off to his room. 

Logan sighs and saves his work before climbing into bed and passing out the second his head hits the pillow. 

\-- 

Roman carries Virgil up to his bed.   
"Bedtime story? What one do you want tonight my prince"

Virgil runs and grabs a fairy tail book and hands it to Roman. "this one please!" 

"Again? Okay my little prince" starts the first chapter of Ella enchanted to him as virgil drifts off to sleep. Once he is asleep Roman turns on the night light and leaves the room to finish packing up the rest of the small apartment so they can be ready to leave and move tomorrow.


	3. Unexpected faces

Logan was sitting behind the desk at the library, it had been a very quiet day not that he minded. He was reading having already done his daily tasks when the front door opened. There's muffled conversation and a kid in a purple hoodie goes to the kids section and a man comes up to the desk, he sets his book aside to greet him when he looks up at and meets the gaze of his ex boyfriend Roman. 

His internal panic is screaming and telling him to run that Roman was going to drag him back to his old life. Externally he remains calm and collected. "Good afternoon how might I be able to help you?" 

"Hey there I'm Roman Prince would you be able to point me in the direction of the theater section?" Roman grins with a blinding smile trying to charm him. 

"Not a popular topic but right this way" leads him to a section of books a scripts. "is there anything else I can help you with" 

"Well if it's available I'd like you?" Roman flirts at him 

Logan blushes and fumbles for words "I beg pardon? You have a child here sir," he's stumbling over words unsure if Roman recognized him or not then the door chimes as some enters the library. "if you'll excuse me" he moves around him heading towards the front desk.

"Logan!! Are you back there?" Logan sighs in relief hearing Emiles voice. He turns to the main area and pulls him into a front office, it's only used for book returns. 

"Roman" Logan pants out looking scared out of his mind for the first Time since Roman walked in. 

"What Logan hey look at me breathe," runs him through a breathing exercise until he's calmed down slightly "that's better now can you tell me what happened?" 

"Roman's here Emile, he flirted with me but I don't know if he recognized me or not but he'd definitely be able to recognize you" Logan wipes his cheeks and grabs a black and blue cardigan and pulling it on starting to feel dysphoric from having seen him after so long. 

"You mean here here? Oh goodness lo I'm sorry should I go talk to him?" Emile looks at him in a comforting way. 

Logan sighs thinking for a second before nodding "yeah might be a good idea" Emile nods and goes out to the main part of the library. 

"Emile Picani? I haven't seen you since highschool" Roman starts bubbling happily to him. "by the way have you seen Lexie since she left? I was hoping to find her so she could meet Virgil at least once." Logan freezes slightly at the name. 

"Can't say I have sorry Roman. How's virgil by the way I haven't seen him since he was born" Roman starts gushing about his son to Emile obviously very proud of him. Logan sighs knowing he made the right decision to leave. 

Virgil goes over seeing his dad busy, he goes up to the nice man at the desk. "Qucuse me? Could you help me pick a book?" Logan looks at the kid, his heart melting at the eyes that were identical to his own.

"Of course, what kind of books do you like?" Logan follows as Virgil leads him to the kids section. He had a small section to books on the table 

"I like all books. I want to read them all some day" he smiles at Logan nervously 

"I have to agree with you there, I love to read." Logan smiles at him noticing Disney shirt "I might have a book you'll like" grabs a few books and hands them to him 

"Thank you Mister!" He hugs Logan's legs and sits in one of the chairs and starts reading. Logan smiles half hearted wishing he could have been there for Virgil as he goes to place books back where they belong. 

~

Shortly after Emile left Roman and Virgil were sitting reading as Remy shoves open the door. "SUP BABES I GOT YOUR LUNCH!" 

Logan sighs and comes out of the shelves "Remy I'd appreciate if you didn't yell every time you enter. This is a library and my job I'd like to keep it" takes the food from him and sits at the desk. "thank you for the food however" 

"Don't mention it, Who's the cutie back there?" Remy gestures to Roman "do I need to get his number for ya babes?" 

"Remy that's not necessary and highly inappropriate seeing this is my job" Logan says as he pulls out a smoothie. 

"Just saying he's cute and your type besides when was the last time you went on an actual date?" Remy jokes in a teasing tone looking over his sunglasses at the smaller man. 

"You know I don't date Remy and I have a good reason for that" Logan says under his breath blushing as he opens his smoothie taking a sip. Remy waves him off hopping off the counter and making his way towards Roman without Logan noticing. 

"Sup babes mind if I get your number for my friend over there?" Remy says as he gestures behind him vaguely. 

"Oh hey there, babes? And sure I don't see why not" Roman looks up surprised and a little amused as he looks over at Logan "I take it you mean the cute nerd behind the desk?" 

"Obvs and I call everyone babes except my boyfriend he's boo, and yeah little Logie over there says he doesn't date but you are definitely his type" Logan looked up hearing his name and sees Remy talking to Roman and groans slightly to himself. After a few minutes Remy heads back with a piece of paper in hand. 

"Logie! I got his number for you, I also gave him your number" Remy crows proud of himself with a huge smile on his face. Sighing Logan takes the paper. 

"Thank you Remy" sarcasm dripping from Logan's voice as he gives him an unimpressed glare over his glasses 

"You're welcome nerd. Remember dinner with my boyfriend and his brother this weekend!" He calls as he leaves the library. 

~

Logan sighs sitting on the couch exhausted once he was home. After Roman had left highschool kid came in to get high before class, an older lady had asked him if he sold cat food, a young couple had started making out in room that had a microphone and speaker set up for a guest reading later that evening and then after all that he had received a call from Remy says they were out of groceries yet again. Well in the store a toddler decided to throw a tantrum and ended breaking Logan's jar of Crofter's, so all things considered he had a rotten day. 

There's a knock at the door and Logan sighs getting up "Remy I swear if you lost your keys again!" Logan grumbles as he opens the door.

It was not Remy.


End file.
